Schule für die Untoten/Haunted Rooms
In Schule für die Untoten, the Haunted Rooms is a minor easter egg series that involves random encounter interactions in the many rooms and locations found throughout the map. As the name suggests, these encounters usually involve paranormal events that can range from wisps to full-body apparitions. When triggered, the easter egg can reveal the history of the school, create an unsettling atmosphere, or attempt to scare the player. The total number of locations involved within the easter egg is currently unknown. Each room has roughly three or four events that can trigger during the course of a game, all at random. To activate an encounter, some level of player interaction is required such as shooting an object or entering the encounter room. This could feasibly cause an event to trigger as early as Round 1. If all random events are triggered within a single game, the player will receive the "Paranormal Instigation" achievement/trophy. Locations Health Office Found in the First Grade Hallway, the Health Office contains four random encounters. 'Encounter I: Viral Infection' 'Encounter II: ' 'Encounter III: ' 'Encounter IV: ' Preschool Classroom The Preschool Classroom, also located in the First Grade Hallway, has three random events that can be triggered. 'Encounter I: Teacher's Remorse' To know if this encounter is active, the player should look for book on the desk having its pages being flipped on its own. When entering the room, the player will hear wisps of the preschool teacher's regret for being complicit in the experiments Group 935 was conducting on the students at the school. The wisps include her use of alcohol to cope with the situation, an argument she had with some Group 935 staff, an explanation to her students over a classmate's disappearance, and her eventual suicide at the onset of the outbreak. 'Encounter II: Youthful Bliss' The marker for this event is seeing the toy truck, plane, and letter blocks moving around the room on their own. As the player approaches the toys, children laughing and unintelligible chatter can be heard. On the approach to the toys, ghosts of children will slowly fade in, being the ones who are interacting with the toys and the room chatter becomes clearer. A young boy is playing with the plane while a young girl is using the truck. The letter blocks are being played with a mixed group of four children spelling words in German. On occasion, one of the ghosts will briefly stop playing and look at the player before returning to what they were doing. The encounter will last for a minute, starting from when the player first entered the room, ending with the ghosts dissipating and the toys being dropped on the ground. 'Encounter III: Don't Be Afraid, Little Girl' This encounter is marked by seeing the full-body apparition of a little girl standing in the back left-hand corner of the room, her back facing the player. Upon entering the room, she can be heard sobbing and muttering to herself about how terrified she is. As the player gets closer, the ghost will begin to cry louder and become more agitated. Once the player is right behind the girl, she will turn her head around and a jumpscare of a mutilated screaming girl will appear briefly, accompanied by the girl's blood-curdling scream. Once the jumpscare is over, the apparition will have vanished. Achievements Trivia *The easter egg was supposed to appear in the original Schule der Untoten, but was never added. The concept was retooled for the map's remake in Prelude in Violet. Haunted Rooms Haunted Rooms Haunted Rooms